The Virus
by angel-demon shiginami bro
Summary: ZOMBIES LOVE BETRALE DEATH SAFETY EVERTHING BUT like 5 percent DRAMA! Maka does not have nothing But remember her Bff was what she got and she will do anything to portect her And she the only one she will TRUST... but will that change or will it make her MAD :3 XD :3


The Virus Ch: 1 Surviving & a Friend

-First Person View-

I slid down my front door, taking a seat on the cold house floor. Trying to catch my breath I look around the empty too quiet home until something caught my ears. A-a moan, I hardened my grip on the bloody metal baseball bat. And slowly got up, my breath was still short but enough to come down my speeding heart. Then I saw it, I felt like there nothing to fight for anymore.

"D-d-dad" I said blearily in a whisper to myself; knowing his long-gone.

His red hair lost its life and his eyes were blank it didn't even have pupils. He was cover in blood and a big chunk of skin… that looks like a bite mark was off on his right leg. He wasn't alive anymore he could move, he might look like her father but he's NOT. The walker finally notices her presents and drag himself to her, stretching out his arms. I knew what to do, so a slowly raise my bat and swing at his head when he was close enough.

I look down and see he was dead or I least won't walk again. I turn around and walk upstairs to my room and slowly open the door. It was how I left it, this morning; I walk to the window and slightly open the blinders. Outside I saw dead bodies on the floor and zombies walking around. I was scared but knew it won't change anything.

"Tomorrow I will head out but for know I will get supplies" I thought to myself.

I walk to my closet and took out a midnight black duffle bag and through it on my bed; I walk to it and zip it open. I went back to my closet and took 10 pair of jeans. I walk to my counter and took out 5 shirts, 2 tank tops that were black, 10 pairs of white socks & 2 dark purple sweaters & put it in the bag.

I went and put on a pair of jeans, and then my black bra and then a white see through tank top. I put on my favorite sneakers and then my leather jacket; that went to my waist. I look at myself in the mirror and put my golden silk hair into two pigtails. My name is Maka Albarn I have a hourglass figure with B-size boobs and long legs, my skin is soft my lips are natural pink and my eyes are emerald color.

I went down stairs and grave food that won't rote and 9 bottle of water, I went back up stair and put it in the bag, I zip it up and went to my dad room and grave his favorite shades and a picture of him, me & mom. I put the picture in my pocket and put the shades on my head I walk out and got the bag and put it across my back. I went down stairs and into the garage & saw the black motorcycle with an extra gas tank at the back; it was a two seater motorcycle. I grave the keys and got it outside; I got on and turn it on making the zombies aware of my present. I put the bat between my legs and making sure it won't fall off. I grip the handles of the motorcycles.

"1… 2… Fuck this YOLO" I said but through the end I scream.

I went flying and gracefully got through the zombies. Now I'm on the out skirts of my town but remember "Tsubaki!" she my best-friend. Then I saw a figure in the distance, as I got closer I knew who it was.

"Tsubaki!" a smile grace my face as I scream to her.

This is my promise, to protect Tsubaki if dying is something I have to do. Tsubaki Baku, she the nicest girl you will ever meet also she know medical things, she is 18 ½ while I'm 18. She has black hair in a high ponytail and midnight eyes a graceful smile; D-cup boobs, hourglass figure too. She wore tight jeans and a blue tight shirt with black sneakers and had a purple backpack on her back. She turns around and smiles at me waving as well, when I got to her.

"Tsubaki get on, were getting out of here" I said. Tsu nodded

When Tsubaki got on I flew out of there going to… anywhere I guise.

"Maka I knew you were alive" Tsu said with tears in her eyes.

"Tsubaki don't cry we will survive together" I told her

"Yea… you know boxing and I know karate and we both best-friends" Tsubaki said with a wide smile.

"Yep!" I said

And we headed out to surviving this hell hole.

The Virus Ch: 2 Friends or Foe, Crushes Blooms

_-2 months later-_

"Hey! Maka come on wake up" Tsubaki said in a happy tone.

"5 more minutes Tsu" I said in a sleepy tone.

"Come on maka we have to leave I hear zombies trying to break the doors" Tsubaki said in a worry tone.

"Ok… get the supplies while I get the ride" I said.

Tsubaki nodded, I ran to the motorcycle and put fuel in it; then through the cane away.

"Maka start the engine!" Tsubaki scream.

I look at her and saw a mob of walkers behind her. I got on and started the engine. Tsubaki made it and got on; I flew away from the mob of zombies crashing through the window of the store we were in.

"Woe that was close" I said.

"Yep… Maka watch OUT!" Tsubaki scream at me in the end.

But before I could look I felt pain I stop the motorcycle and fell to the floor.

"Maka!" I heard Tsubaki scream but everything went dark before I can say or see something.

-Tsubaki Point of View-

"Maka!" I scream.

I got off the motorcycle and check on maka she got shot in the shoulder. I took out a bandage and use my on hand to take out the bullet then I strap the bandage on her shoulder. I quickly grave my weapon; it was a metal-slim pole and stood up to see 6 teen come forward. Half of them had gun and the other half had hand weapons like me and maka. I got up and aim my weapon at them.

"What do YOU want?" I scream at them.

"Why you're here?" said a manly voice.

"Were here to survive…" I said

"Were sorry we hit your friend there" said a high girly voice.

"We could give you 2 a place to stay until she get heal to move" a male voice said.

"…Ok" I said

What other choice did I have, my best-friend is hurt and I don't know how to drive a motorcycle. So I follow them, to their base while I carried maka and the supplies and one of the teens was bringing the motorcycle.

-Maka point of view-

I woke up in a room I stood feeling better, I walk out the room and was surprise what I saw like latterly.


End file.
